This invention relates to a process for packaging yarn into a layered package and more particularly it relates to a process for forming continuous filament yarn into a compact wad then segmenting the wad into a die-by-side arrangement wherein the yarn alternates between compacted and extended lengths.
Increasing operating speeds in synthetic fiber production make high demands on packaging systems for continuous filament yarn. High speed winders which take up the yarn in cross wound cylindrical packages are relatively expensive and are limited in the size of package that can be made. In addition, these high speed winders are extremely noisy.
Accumulating continuous filament yarn in plug form is known in the prior art as well as various methods for collecting the plugs or wads into a package. The wad forming processes, while somewhat satisfactory for the purpose intended, require bulk processing to produce high density packages which can result in nonuniform wad properties within a package.